Finally
by Marissa Davis
Summary: Life throws obstacles at you from every angle. Sometimes you feel life's not worth fighting back for. Then you remember the one person who you belong with and it all seems worth it. Nate & Serena oneshot please read and review!


**Hey so I've never written a Gossip Girl fic before so please bear with me it's a Nate and Serena one shot I hope you all like it!**

They belong together.

They we're Nate and Serena. Best friends since kindergarten they always knew they'd end up together it was only a matter of time. They met the first day of school and after that it was all in fate's hands.

They grew up hanging out all the time with Blair and Chuck. They were the 4 most rich, beautiful, and popular kids in the whole school. At some point fate was supposed to kick in and bring Nate together with Serena. Right? Wrong.

Fate aka Nate's parents decided to go against fate and bring him together with Blair Waldorf instead. At first he didn't mind being with Blair. Any guy would be lucky to have her. The problem was Nate already knew he was meant for someone else. Serena and Blair were best friends. He knew Serena well enough to know she wouldn't betray her best friend like that. So he did what he was convinced Serena did. He buried his feelings and pretended to be happy.

As a matter of fact he and Serena never talked about the idea of them one day getting married or having children. He just always knew that's how it would end. For some reason whenever he was with her he felt that she knew it too. It didn't need to be talked about.

He would catch her staring at him and Blair when they would kiss he noticed the hurt look in her eyes whenever they said I love you to each other. She didn't know, but whenever he said it he imagined it was Serena in front of him and he was talking to her. That might be a little sick, but the heart needs what the heart needs. You can't fight fate, but it seemed that everyone else was determined to.

Then it happened.

They were at a wedding. He was Blair's date. She was there with someone from school. He was jealous so was she. All this time nothing had ever happened. He was head over heals in love with her. She knew that she belonged with him.

He sat at the bar thinking no one else was there. He saw her dancing with her date and he should be used to seeing her with other guys by now, but he wasn't. It never got any easier. He wished that he could show her how much she meant to him. The fact that he was with her best friend made it all so complicated and impossible. All of a sudden he looked up and she was there. She was drunk so was he. She walked on the bar over to her. He knew if he didn't leave he would the one thing he's been dreaming about since middle school.

They would literally be together in the closest possible way. She slid down on his lap and he was gone. They gave into the temptation that had always been there. It was quick, passionate, and hot. Not technically love making but it was incredible.

Then she left.

She left and he was miserable. Always wondering where she was or if she was okay. Everyone was worried, but nothing could amount to his many sleepless nights or his empty thoughts since she was gone. Then after a year a miracle happened.

She came back.

He couldn't have been happier. He thought maybe, just maybe destiny would finally be on their side now that she had come back to him.

_I didn't come back for you. _

Those words haunted him day after day. He was crushed. It was worse she was back and all of his feelings came rushing back. The night she left she took his heart with her, and now that she returned he still didn't have it back. But what was the point? Serena still had it, but didn't want it. He would have to keep pretending with Blair for his parents sake.

After convincing everyone he was happy his dad gets arrested and he and Blair break up. They both knew it wasn't the real thing and it was only a matter of time. So it seemed that it was finally their time. Wrong again. She had moved on. She had taken his heart and stomped all over it by going out with Dan Humphrey. Nate bet that she knew he was watching them when they kissed or maybe she had taken a second to see the heart brake in his eyes when he heard them say I love you. It could be his payback for being with Blair all this time while Serena stayed free. Was it because she hoped that he and Blair would break up so they could be together? Doubt it. She left him. Obviously all this time he'd been wrong about what they were meant for. He didn't care anymore he was done.

She shows up crying at his house and its raining outside. She's soaking wet and he can't turn her down. They've been friends too long so he takes her to his room and she tells him about a fight with her mom followed by a fight with Dan. She's vulnerable and she's turning to him for comfort. It's been a while since they had been like this. It felt natural. She says that Dan doesn't understand her the way that you do. He doesn't know her the way you do and then she mutters a secret that he knew deep down that she knew all along. He doesn't love me the way you do.

Nate freezes. She knew. All this time she knew and still decided to be with Dan?! He pulls away angrily and she starts crying again. He can't stand to watch her broken like this so he takes her in his arms. She looks up at him with the same look she's been giving him since they were in kindergarten. He brings her face to his and the rest is history.

After they can't even look at each other. They're getting dressed on opposite sides of the bed backs towards each other. He doesn't know what to say and he imagines she feels the same. Actually he knows she does which is why she's getting dressed so fast. He gets dressed first and opens his bedroom door for her. She walks past him without sparing him a single glance. He closes it after her and feels himself breaking piece by piece watching her walk away again. He walks towards his bed when his door opens and she comes in. She doesn't hesitate to throw her arms around his neck and hugs him as tight as possible.

She whispers she's sorry and wishes things were different. He agrees and admits he misses her. She cries into his shoulder and nods. She can't bring herself to say the 3 words she's been dying to say for as long as she can remember. She pulls back just enough to see his face. She memorizes every detail of his face as if she didn't already have that memory burned into her brain forever. Then she kisses him one last time. It was a slow and passionate goodbye kiss.

She walks out again this time turning around before she went out the door and attempting to smile for him, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

They went their separate ways after that. They were cordial to each other when in the same place, but other than that it was the stolen glances or constant thoughts of the other. Both of them had finally come to terms with the fact that fate was a piece of shit and didn't always make the people who were destined to be together actually together.

But one night he was walking through central park and he heard soft cries. His instinct was to find her so he looked around until he found where the cries came from. His stomach clenched when he saw Serena on the bench with her arms around herself crying. He immediately sat down and gathered her in his arms. She completely lost herself in his concerned eyes and admitted as more tears cascaded down her face that she broke up with Dan. His expression went from worried to surprised. She also said that she was stupid to be with someone when she knew all this time her heart had always been with him.

He doesn't know what to say so he kisses her forehead and hugs her. She buries her face in his neck and whispers she misses him and that she did come back for him, but it was too hard. He's not sure if he's strong enough to handle what they are. So he does something that usually makes or breaks any relationship. He proposes.

He untangles himself from her and her eyes are pleading with him not to leave her. He smiles and says not to worry he's not going anywhere.

He bends down on one knee and takes both of her hands in his. Her glossy eyes start overflowing with tears again. Before they were tears of loss. Loss of the love of her life Nate. Now they were tears of joy since it appeared she was finally getting him back. Her heart started racing as she anticipated what he was about to say.

"Serena." He starts. He doesn't know how to express what she means to him.

"We've never really had a relationship before. For as long as I can remember it has always been you. Every time I pictured myself married with kids you were always my wife. It didn't matter who came between us I knew that no matter what you and I would always end up together. At some points I thought it would be impossible that maybe our fates had changed, but I refused to believe it fully. Now that I'm here with you and we're both finally free I need you to know that you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He finished and noticed how all the tears had made their way to her cheeks. She was also wearing the biggest and most genuine smile he had ever seen. So he finished saying, "Serena van der Woodsen will you marry me?"

She was speechless. Her heart was about to explode and she couldn't imagine being with anyone else forever. Nate was her forever. She's always known that and now nothing was standing in their way. She nodded repeatedly. He looked up at her with hopeful eyes and nodded along with her hoping to get that confirmation. She sobbed out yes over and over. He stood up at the same time she did and kissed her like he never had before. She wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up and spun her around their lips never losing touch. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you Nate Archibald." She said happily.

"I love you future Mrs. Nate Archibald." He said with more joy than he'd ever had. She laughed and kissed him again.

"Finally everything is the way it's supposed to be." She expressed ecstatically hugging him tightly. She could never be more complete with anyone else.

"Finally." He whispered hugging her back knowing no matter what nothing was tearing them apart again.

Fate did it's damn job right finally. But we all knew it would. After all they were Nate and Serena.

They belong together.

**The end. I hope everyone loved it. Thanks so much for reading. Please review and let me know what you think!!**

**xoxo Marissa Davis**


End file.
